


Cold Comforts (E-Rated Excerpt)

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Condoms, F/M, First Dates, Pretty Damn Vanilla, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Qrow and Winter's first date went well enough for Winter to invite him back to her apartment. Things escalate rather quickly.(Part of a Qrowin Skating AU, but perfectly suitable to read as a standalone if you're just looking for smut!)





	Cold Comforts (E-Rated Excerpt)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to keep Cold Comforts rated T, but that does not mean our lovely couple is behaving as such behind the scenes, in a way ;) These scenes will be linked in the notes of each chapter they correspond to. 
> 
> Again, you don't have to read Cold Comforts to enjoy a quick qrowin smut though, so if you're here for that, please enjoy as well!

Winter relished in the satisfying pop of the bottle, and the rich smell of champagne that came with it. She had forgotten where she had got this, it wasn’t often she indulged in alcohol. Even light ones. Though it also wasn’t often where she had a first date. Winter told herself it was the natural choice to keep herself from overthinking why exactly she mentioned that Weiss was at a friend’s tonight when her and Qrow’s waiter offered dessert that paired with their drinks - and that she had a bottle they didn’t have to pay for at home. Or because she had one night off for once in her damn life and she was going to make it worth it. 

“You’re staring.” She didn’t look up from the glasses she was pouring. She could feel Qrow’s eyes on her from where he sat on the couch. Winter only glanced when she heard him scoff. 

“What else you’d invite me over to do?” He slung one arm over the back of her couch, a dopey smile on his face. He’d taken off his jacket, and was wearing an actual collared shirt. “You’re beautiful.” 

Winter let herself smile at him. “Thank you.” With glasses in hand, she sat herself next to him. “You know, you’re not too bad yourself.”

“Oh, I’m blushing.” He laughed, shaking as he spoke just to make her mad. Winter knew it. “Never has anyone said anything as flattering to me- in my life, hey-” He grabbed at her fist hitting his arm. “C’mon.” He took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Winter didn’t bother pulling away. “Coming from you, I’m gonna take that as a huge compliment.” 

“Okay,” Winter squeezed his hand, taking a sip of her champagne before settling her wrist on his shoulder. She swallowed slowly, enjoying the way Qrow raised his eyebrow at her when she smirked. “I think you’re very handsome. And funny. With great lips. And I really,” she stroked the back of his neck with her thumb, she took pride in his grin. “Really like the way you look at me.” 

Qrow scoffed, biting his lip, and Winter felt his hand rest on her thigh. “I can keep looking at you.” 

“Just looking?” Winter pulled her hand back to hide her smirk behind her glass, sipping slowly. Qrow just shook his head, leaning forward to wrap his hand around her’s holding the glass, pushing it aside to rest on the table. He cradled her face, Winter let herself lean back as he kissed her. 

She thought she might she might melt against him. A warmth rushed through her as their lips met, warmth like honey spreading from where his skin touched her’s, down to her stomach, lower into her center. She cupped his face, pulling Qrow down with her to lay back on the couch. Winter didn’t want to part from him, his lips, the stubble that scratched against her as he moved to kiss her cheeks, down her neck. She gasped at the little nip at her skin, and threaded her fingers in his hair. 

Her other hand trailed down his back as he moved to straddle her waist, kissing her lips again. His tongue pushed in slowly, but he lost any apprehension when Winter opened her mouth. Slowly, a hand trailed from her cheek to her neck, playing with the collar of her blouse. Winter hummed into Qrow’s mouth when his hand palmed at her breast. Even through her bra she felt her nipples harden. 

She grunted when his groin brushed against her thigh, the tent straining against his jeans just enough to be noticeable. “Qrow,” she broke away from him wetly, and kept her fingers rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Sorry,” he huffed a laugh, pulling away to blink down at her. Winter saw red creep up his neck from his chest. 

“No,” she frowned, moving her hand to rest at the top button of his shirt. Winter forced herself to look right into his eyes, the deep red she thought might melt her. “Do you want to move to my bed?” 

Qrow release a shuddering breath across her skin, it made Winter shift her legs. “Yeah. Yes.” He nodded like a fool, Winter sputtered a laugh. “Yes.”

“Okay.” She grinned, bit her lip, and pushed up while kissing him again.

She led him backwards to the hall, keeping her hands on his waist, or his back, while he tangled a hand in her hair. Qrow turned them, Winter felt her back against the door to the bedroom, Qrow fumbled with the handle. Winter peaked an eye open when they parted.

“No!” Winter broke away from him with a gasp, reaching behind her to slam the door closed again. “That’s Weiss’ room.” 

“Oh, shit,” She rolled her eyes at Qrow’s laughter, she shook in his arms. Winter hit his back. 

“That’s not funny.” 

“It’s kinda funny.” 

“Quiet.” She jerked her head down the hall. Qrow only laughed, adjusted his grip on her waist, and led them to her room.

Winter gasped as her back hit her sheets, Qrow leering over her between her legs. His gaze pummeled her, Winter felt heat pool low in her belly. 

Slowly, his hands trailed over the buttons of his shirt, popping one by one down his chest. A dark patch of hair between his pecs was slowly revealed, before it faded out to his stomach. He wasn’t a body-building man, but he seemed to do his crunches. Winter grinned, and trailed her foot up his thigh. Another trail of hair started just under his navel, leading down to the hem of his pants as his shirt was fully unbuttoned. 

“Well, well,” she let herself tease, and blinked slowly up at him. 

“Don’t make me blush.” She scoffed at Qrow’s grin. Winter started to pull at the bow at the neck of her blouse, ribbons slowly coming undone to loosen her top. Qrow bit his lip, shaking his head once before diving over her, straddling her waist and kissing her deeply. He cupped her cheeks and pulled them up, before tugging his shirt off completely. Winter followed, pulling her blouse over her head, Qrow’s lips were against her’s before she could reach for her bra. 

She groaned against his mouth, letting her eyes fall closed as his hands roamed her body. He squeezed her ass through her pants and groaned, grinding against her hip before trailing his hands to the clasp of her bra. With a free hand she pulled the straps from her shoulders, 

Qrow practically ripped it away from her to palm her breasts, dropping his head to her shoulder. Winter heard him let out a shuddering breath, and almost rolled her eyes, but gasped in its place when he rolled her nipples. “Qrow,” 

He hummed deeply, that roughness in his voice that made her shiver the first time they met and pant now. She shoved his shoulders, spinning them so he was on his back and she straddled his waist. “Fuck,” he laughed, transfixed on her chest. Winter smirked and grinned her hips against his to make him groan and throw his head back. “Winter,” 

She let herself flush. “Yes?” She drew out the syllable as her fingers pulled at his belt. Qrow’s hands quickly joined her, jerking down his jeans, his briefs until his cock sprang up. He writhed and groaned under her at the cold air. Winter shifted too, her thighs rubbing together as her nails dig into his stomach. 

Qrow groaned, pushing where she sat on his legs up. “Pants,” he grunted and started fumbling with her own zipper. 

Winter huffed and forced herself to move off him, lying beside Qrow as she ripped her pants down. Qrow kicked his jeans away from his ankles, his head start allowed him to grin and tower over her again. Winter but her lip as her bottoms were torn away, kicking them from her ankles as Qrow kissed her again. She gasped at his cupping her folds, separated only by the lacy underwear. 

“Someone matched today,” Qrow grinned and kissed her cheek. 

Winter felt her chest burn, but it was quickly overcome by how he rubbed the growing damp spot of her panties. He mouthed at her neck, Winter felt herself grow giddy at feeling his hard cock against her thigh. “You’re not complaining.”

She ran a hand up back as he groaned. “Fuck, no.” Qrow grinded against her thigh, hands cupping her breasts again. “You’re beautiful.” 

He latched on to her neck again, Winter groaned and dug her nails into her back. She thought she might be getting light headed already. “Qrow- ” 

Without a word he trailed down to collarbone, light kisses along the way between her breasts, to her belly, the hem of her underwear. Winter gasped, curling her fingers into his hair to have something to hold onto. She felt a wave of wet spring from her core, soaking the lace just before he hooked a finger on the hem. 

Qrow kissed every new exposed spot of skin as her panties were pulled down to her thighs. Winter moved her legs to get them lower, pulling them off her ankles with her feet. “Fuck,” he groaned again, rubbing circles into her hips with his thumb. Winter shuddered at her breath against her folds. 

The hot mouth over her labia made Winter moan out loud. 

“Qrow!” She barely heard her out shout over the sparks sent through her. Her knees curled up, Qrow’s hands ran soothingly up and down as lapped at her folds. His tongue swirled against her heat, suckling to coax out her clit. 

Winter heaved in breaths, and threw her head back to pant loudly along with his rhythm. One of Qrow’s hands moved to her stomach and she gripped it without realizing, squeezing his hand as his tongue sent waves of heat through her. Qrow changed his pattern. 

Her clit finally revealed itself, Winter couldn’t stop her moan as Qrow pushed pleasure through her. Her heart hammered in her chest, Winter clenched her center and strained out words. They bordered on a plea. “Qrow, w-wait.” 

She used the strength she had left to tug at his hair, lips breaking her with a wet pop. “Winter?” 

“You,” she swallowed thickly, squeezing his hand. “I want you.” 

“Shit,” he gasped against her, breath hot on her skin, and moved to kiss her cheek. “Wait.” His voice sounded tight, almost painful, and Qrow pulled his warmth away from Winter before she could think. 

She panted once, and heard him fumbling with his jeans on the floor before she the tell tale sound of a foil package. Winter wiped sweat from her forehead, the tiny bit of his saliva from her neck. Her hair was quickly abandoning her bun. She felt as if she could sink into the bed, the feeling like honey flowing through her, made her limbs heavy and her core on fire. 

“Qrow,” Winter hadn’t even sat up all the way when Qrow was crawling over her again. He cupped her cheek and kissed her hard. Her hands found their way into his hair. Winter’s thighs spread themselves as Qrow cupped her breasts. She felt his cock tap just over her clit and Winter squirmed. 

Qrow broke from her lips with a gasp, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Good?” He whispered, licking his lips. Winter nodded quickly, and pulled him down to be even closer, his cock between their bellies. Qrow bit his lip and groaned against her cheek. “Winter,”

“Yes.” She urged, shifting her hips up. “Yes, I’m good.” 

He kissed her again, Winter melted against him as he groaned into her mouth. He adjusted himself, nudging her thighs open to line up with her entrance. Winter felt her heart race again, her throbbing center ached. Qrow moved his mouth to be at her temple, fleeting kisses as he pressed his head to her folds. A loud groan escaped him - Winter squeezed the hand that was still wrapped together with his and let her mouth fall agape as she stretched over him.

“God,” Qrow grunted out over the shell of her ear. His head fell to rest sideways against her temple, panting as he soaked in her core around him. “Winter- you feel so good.” He moved his hips, starting a steady rhythm that pushed pleasure up her spine. 

“Nng, Qrow,” Winter moaned, her tongue felt heavy. Qrow muttered an obscenity and jutted his hips in a different direction. His cock brushed over the spot inside Winter that made her yell openly, curling her toes and seize as warmth burst through her. “There,” she squeezed him where she had a grip. “There.” 

He pulled back to drag across the spot again, Winter couldn’t even think to stop the loud, ragged moan that came from her throat. “There,” Qrow agreed, kissing her temple and rolling his hips to reach the spot consistently. “You feel so good. Beautiful.”

Winter closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn. Qrow adjusted to bury himself deeper, grunting to his rhythm. His pace pushed Winter to see stars, the things he moaned into her ear making her flush. Winter moaned loudly as her pleasure came to a peak, spreading through as if he somehow filled her whole body. Her back arched and her toes curled, her knees bent up to be on either side of his waist, and she cried out as pleasure ripped through her. 

Qrow kept his pace as she came, her orgasm making her head dizzy. Distantly she heard him panting, Winter's fingers lazily stroked the back of his neck as he moaned, his cock twitched inside of her. Qrow dropped his head to her shoulder, groaning as he came. His nails dug into Winter's skin, but she found she didn't mind. 

The muscles on his back twitched as he came down, Winter grunted as Qrow pulled out, leaving her empty and clenching. Sloppily, Winter wiped sweat from her forehead, Qrow smirked down at her before kissing her temple. "Good?" He kissed the corner of her lips.

Winter swallowed thickly, and moved to stroke his cheek. "Yeah," she nodded, still feeling breathless. Qrow huffed a laugh, peppering with kisses like he couldn't stay away from her. Winter didn't mind that either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated


End file.
